Red and Black: A Harry Potter Songfic
by Bookworm28
Summary: My first ever attempt at fanfic, and a songfic no less. It combines two of my favorite things, Harry Potter and Les Miserables. Enjoy! I think the ending is a bit anti-climactic and could use some tweaking, so please read and review with suggestionse


Harry stared at his own pale reflection. He'd barely slept the previous night. He'd been too busy thinking. Harry shook his head and headed down to breakfast.  
  
The Great Hall was emptying out. Students were going out onto the grounds to enjoy the beautiful weather. "Hey Harry! Running late this morning?" Ron called out to Harry as he entered the Hall. "Er...yea. Listen, d'you think I could talk to you for a minute?" Ron looked startled by the seriousness in Harry's voice. "Sure mate, come have some breakfast and we can talk."  
  
_ Marius you're late.  
What's wrong today? You look as if you've seen a ghost.  
Some wine, and say what's going on.  
_  
"I've been thinking about this a lot lately," Harry started slowly, "and I want to know what you think. Ya see, the thing is...I like Hermione." He paused for a moment and looked to see Ron's reaction. Nothing showed in his face, so Harry continued, "I really can't believe this, it doesn't feel real. I've always thought we were just friends, but lately, those feelings are gone. I've realized that in the past few years, I've fallen in love with her."  
_   
A ghost you say, a ghost maybe  
She was just like a ghost to me  
One minute here...then she was gone!_   
  
"I...Harry that's...wow." Ron stuttered. "I can't believe this either. I mean, I've never seen you act like this, not even with Cho. This just isn't like you."  
_   
I am agog!  
I am aghast!  
Is Marius is love at last?  
I have never heard him 'ooh' and 'aah'  
You talk of battle to be won  
And here he comes like Don Ju-an  
It's better than an o-per-a!_   
  
"I know it's not." said Harry, sounding frustrated, "That's why this is so difficult, and that's why I need your help. I want your opinion. Do you think I should talk to Hermione?" "Well, erm..." said Ron slowly, "I dunno. Have you thought about what might happen? I mean it could end really well, but..."  
  
_It is time for us all to decide who we are  
Do we fight for the right to a night at the opera now?  
Have you asked of yourselves what's the price you might pay?  
Is it simply a game for rich young boys to play?  
The colour of the world is changing day by day...  
Red-the blood of angry men!  
Black-the dark of ages past!  
Red- a world about to dawn!  
Black- the night that ends at last!_   
  
"I know, I realize there are consequences, but I...telling her feels right. I just want to let her know, ya know? If I don't tell her before we leave for the summer, I think I'll just worry." Harry didn't know what to do. He could tell Ron was thinking, but he couldn't even begin to predict what he would say, so Harry just waited.  
  
_Had you been there tonight you might know how it feels  
To be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight!  
Had you been there tonight you might also have known  
How the world may be changed in just one burst of light  
And what was right seems wrong  
And what was wrong seems right!  
Red- I feel my soul on fire!  
Black- my world if she's not there!  
Red- the colour of desire!  
Black- the colour of despair!_   
  
"If that's what you think is best." said Ron. "But, I want you to remember something, Harry. We're going to be working for the Order this summer. You can't have your mind wandering off, so I think you should do what will let you focus on whatever we're doing." Then Ron added, "Of course, I want you to be happy, you know that, but you need to look after yourself with You Know Who out there."  
  
_Marius, you're no longer a child  
I do not doubt you mean it well, but now there is a higher call.  
Who cares about your lonely soul?  
We strive towards a larger goal  
Our little lives don't count at all!_   
  
Harry was still confused. He was surprised; usually he was more than willing to take risks. "I need to think about this more," he said, "but you're right, the Order is really what's important. I will probably talk this over with Hermione and see what happens from there. In the meantime though, we need to prepare for the fight against Voldemort."  
  
_ Red- the blood of angry men!  
Black- the dark of ages past!  
Red- a world about to dawn!  
Black- the night that ends at last!_


End file.
